China Roses
by Aries no Ma
Summary: Preocupar-se com coisas superficiais não era de seu feitio. E ter de admitir que o simples fato de ter de ir a uma festa o estava aterrorizando, era inadmissível! Yaoi, Mu & Shaka.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e os personagens Mu de Áries e Shaka de Virgem não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados a Masami Kurumada, Toei e companhia. Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Comentários são bem vindos. Passou por aqui, leu, gostou, deixe um recado. Se não gostou, também vale. Nós, escritores, gostamos de saber o que os leitores acham das nossas histórias (afinal, é para isso que escrevemos). Você só perde cinco minutos e motiva uma pessoa a continuar seu trabalho. Vamos lá galera, não custa nada. ;)

**China Roses**

Shaka de Virgem olhou-se no espelho e ficou surpreso com o que viu.

Um jovem em seus vinte e poucos anos, de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros caprichosamente trançados, vestindo uma túnica de linho branco. E nada mais do que isso.

Nada do cavaleiro de ouro mais próximo de Deus, do poderoso defensor de Atena que poderia reduzir o quarto inteiro a pó apenas com o abrir de seus olhos.

_"Pela deusa, o que eu estou fazendo?"_

Preocupar-se com coisas superficiais não era de seu feitio. E ter de admitir que o simples fato de ter de ir a uma festa o estava aterrorizando, era inadmissível! Passou a mão pelo rosto para evitar ter de encarar a si mesmo. Voltou sua atenção para o céu lá fora, que já começava a dar os primeiros sinais do crepúsculo. Precisava de ar puro, e foi até a janela.

Fechou os olhos, agradecendo a brisa que refrescava sua pele de banho recém-tomado. A verdade era que as coisas andavam tão calmas no Santuário que situações menores estavam adquirindo proporções muito maiores, e não ter uma prioridade para colocar na frente do convívio social estava se tornando um problema para Shaka.

Mas, bem, estavam em paz... E essa era a situação ideal. Não era?

Tornou a abrir os olhos. Era um alívio fazê-lo sem elevar o cosmo, sem pensar em todas as suas implicações. Fazê-lo como um simples gesto. Os raios do sol agora escondiam-se cada vez mais no horizonte, a última luz do dia tingindo todo o Santuário de laranja; as folhas das Salas Gêmeas balançavam calmamente com a brisa. Poucas imagens eram assim tão belas, e Shaka já havia visto o mundo inteiro através de suas viagens astrais.

Muitas pessoas diriam que aquele era o fim do dia, mas o virginiano gostava de pensar que era o começo da noite. O raiar da lua. A aurora das estrelas. E assim, vendo o sol se recolher e o céu tingir-se de cores impossíveis, ele percebeu.

Ele não precisava das guerras nem das banalidades. Não precisava estar em constante estado de alerta nem em busca de uma prioridade quando ela estava bem _ali_, na frente dele.

Há prioridade maior do que a vida? O espetáculo da natureza acontecia todos os dias diante de seus olhos – e de todos os outros sentidos – e havia tanto a aprender, tanto a descobrir... Por que perder tempo forçando-se a cumprir obrigações sociais que só lhe trariam desconforto?

Não que ele fosse sozinho no mundo, ou desejasse ficar sozinho. Pelo contrário. Havia alguém com quem partilhar tudo aquilo.

E esse alguém acabava de entrar pela porta de seu quarto.

- Shaka? – a voz de Mu chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. – Você está pronto?

- Eu... – começou, hesitante, sem virar para olhá-lo. – Eu não vou, Mu.

Silêncio.

- Como assim, não vai?

- Eu não gosto de festa, não gosto de badalações...

- Shaka...

- ...Não é do meu perfil, Mu. Nós já falamos sobre isso.

- Shaka! Mas é a _sua_ festa!

O loiro mordeu os lábios. Ainda não tinha tido coragem de se virar para olhá-lo. Entendia a exasperação na voz do namorado, afinal, tinha conversado com ele há um tempo antes e tinha concordado em deixá-lo organizar uma festa de aniversário para ele. E falar daquele jeito era apenas para esconder o fato de que tinha "amarelado" no último instante.

- Eu sei, Mu. E sei que você disse que eu preciso sair mais, me socializar mais. Mas eu não _preciso_ disto. Estou bem do jeito que sou. Você não está feliz comigo como sou?

Mu soltou um pesado suspiro.

- É claro que sim. Mas você precisa relaxar um pouco! Quando eu pedi para organizar a sua festa de aniversário, eu só queria que você relaxasse. Parasse de se preocupar com qualquer coisa. Aproveitasse o seu dia. Pelos deuses! Se todas as coisas simples que eu fizer pra te agradar forem virar uma questão existencial... _Pare_ de ser o cavaleiro de Virgem ou o aprendiz de Buda e por um momento, seja apenas Shaka!

- Pois Shaka _é_ o cavaleiro de Virgem _e_ o aprendiz de Buda. Desculpe, Mu. Não posso ser quem eu não sou.

- Não é isso que estou pedindo – murmurou o cavaleiro de Áries, desanimado.

Novamente, silêncio. Shaka não queria desapontar o amado, mas ele precisava entender. Tudo aquilo fazia parte do seu ser e ele não podia simplesmente negar convenientemente uma parte de si.

Ouviu os passos do ariano aproximando-se.

- Shaka, eu amo você, mas às vezes você complica demais as coisas – disse, com a voz suave. – Na verdade, tudo é bem mais simples do que você imagina.

Chegou até o loiro e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. Com a aproximação dele, pôde sentir um perfume doce que não havia sentido antes.

- Você poderia ao menos olhar pra mim – murmurou o ariano.

- Desculpe – respondeu, envergonhado, e voltou-se para ele.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que Mu sorria suavemente. Vestia uma bonita túnica azul-clara e segurava em uma das mãos um ramalhete com três rosas de cor suave, algo como um cor-de-rosa antigo. E era delas que vinha o perfume.

- Pra você – ele disse, estendendo-lhe as rosas. – São chinesas. Ou pelo menos o Afrodite me garantiu que eram – riu.

Shaka sorriu também. Estava arrependido de ter falado daquele jeito. Afinal, Mu só estava fazendo as coisas para agradá-lo. E o arrependimento era maior ainda ao ver que o ariano continuava calmo e tentando fazê-lo sorrir.

Suspirou, lançando um último olhar para fora. O céu estava deixando de se tornar laranja para se transformar em lilás e, finalmente, azul. Parecia que o céu estava tentando lhe pregar uma peça, usando-se das cores que Mu vestia para provocá-lo.

- São lindas – respondeu, pegando as rosas. – Obrigado. E me desculpe – respirou fundo. – É só que eu...

- Hei – Mu o interrompeu, colocando um dos dedos sobre os lábios do virginiano. – Não precisa dizer nada, nem se justificar. Com eu disse, você só precisa ver as coisas sobre uma perspectiva mais simples. Anda, vem comigo. Tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar.

Shaka não disse mais nada. Talvez ele pudesse seguir o conselho de Mu. Talvez ele pudesse não levar tudo tão a sério.

Talvez apenas Mu de Áries conseguisse fazer com que ele visse as coisas daquela maneira.

Segurou na mão do amado e o seguiu para fora do quarto.

Desceram para a sala, que estava completamente silenciosa e imersa na penumbra. Tudo do jeito que ele havia deixado mais cedo. O loiro estranhou, imaginando que a essa hora já estaria tudo arrumado para receber pessoas. Isso fez com que sua curiosidade aumentasse.

- Aonde estamos indo?

- Você já vai ver.

Mu guiou-o até a porta que dava para o jardim da Casa de Virgem, onde estavam as árvores gêmeas. E quando abriu a porta, Shaka perdeu a voz.

Logo depois da porta, onde ele não conseguiria enxergar vendo da janela do quarto, estava armada uma mesa para dois, com o jantar posto, velas, uma garrafa de champagne e dezenas de outras rosas chinesas dispostas pelo lugar, exalando um suave perfume.

- Chamei os outros cavaleiros para um almoço amanhã – começou Mu, aproximando-se e abraçando o namorado por trás. – Algo bem descontraído. Mas hoje, achei que era melhor comemorarmos só nós dois. O céu está tão bonito hoje, não acha?

Shaka sorriu, incrédulo. O tibetano continuava surpreendendo-o, não importava o que acontecesse. Enquanto ele achava que Mu estava tentando forçá-lo a fazer algo que não gostava, ele estava ali para provar que o conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor – o ariano murmurou próximo ao ouvido dele, aproveitando a deixa e beijando-o na base da orelha.

- Obrigado – murmurou, voltando o rosto para ele – por completar a minha existência.

Acabou com a distância entre os lábios beijando-o ali, com apenas o céu e as Salas Gêmeas como testemunha. Teve certeza de que poderiam sentir a felicidade emanando de seu cosmo a quilômetros de distância.

Ele não precisava mais buscar a perfeição. Seu paraíso estava ali.


End file.
